


True Love

by BecaAMM



Series: Avengers Song Fluffs [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Animated GIFs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluffy, Inspired by Music, Married Tony Stark, Parent Reader, Parent Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, SHIELD Agent Reader, Song Inspired, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Sometimes, you hated Tony. He would push your buttons out, annoy you, make you want to slap his whole face, kill him and then just leave him.But, goddammit, how you loved that asshole.(Inspired by "True Love" - P!nk)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsmUOdmm02A

Y/N rubbed her temples for a long moment, hearing as Tony talked – for more than 10 minutes – about something she couldn’t even understand anymore while trying to finish making dinner.  He was complaining about something that had started about towels and now was just an annoying sound in her ears.

They had been together for years now, eight to be more exact, and had a three-year-old kid together. He had his father’s beautiful smile and most of his face, and was named after Tony’s  own father, something you had discussed a lot about before making the decision.

– I mean, you know I’m right… – He continued, full of himself. 

Y/N sighed.

She loved Tony. She really did.

He was loving, caring, a great lover, husband and father, but sometimes he really loved annoying her.  

For real.

Sometimes, he would complain about everything just to see her angry, as he apparently loved how she looked when she was angry.

Of course, she loved how a dork he was most of the times, and hear his voice saying “babe” always made her melt, but he was still not over the fact that she was still an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. even after Howard’s birth. They had met like that, and he fell for her as soon as he realized how independent and badass she was. After a whole month of insistence and Tony sending gifts (With Y/N returning them as soon as she was able), she had finally agreed to have a coffee with him, and one thing led to another.

– Tony. – She finally said, still looking down at the carrot she was cutting.

He waited in silence, thinking she maybe was agreeing with him about the subject.

– Shut up.

In response, Tony just smirked.

– But, babe…

– Sometimes. – She turned around to look at him, the poor carrot left alone and the knife on her hand. – I hate every single stupid word you say. Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face, you know that?

He chuckled, and then approached her, taking the knife and putting in away before hold her by her waist, his smirk even bigger on his face

– You know life would suck without me, Y/N/N. – He reminded his wife, leaning down and kissing her lips when he realized she was pouting.

She didn’t protest, her hands coming to his shoulders before he pulled her body to sit on the counter.

– I hate you. – Y/N whimpered when the Stark started kissing her neck.

He shook his head.

– You love me.

– What if I leave, huh? – She suggested, and his brown eyes grew wide as he moved his face to look at her, alarmed.

– Are you…

Y/N shook her head before he could be more scared.

– I’m going nowhere. – She assured him, who smiled and leaned to kiss her again, but was stop. – But…

Tony’s eyes grew wide again. He did stuff to annoy her sometimes, but he couldn’t even think about being away from her.

– Just try not to be so mean. – Y/N decided. – Please.

In response, he smiled and look down at his feet for a moment.

– Okay. I’ll try. – He decided, and went back to kissing her.

Well… Who could say that wasn’t true love?

_True love, it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you_

 


End file.
